un amor sin palabras
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: Un terrible accidente la traumó de por vida. Las cosas no son lo que eran ayer...¿Podrá alguna vez recuperarse? Ikuto no la soporta, ¿porque no responde sus preguntas! si el supiera... ¡mi primer fic de amuto! pasen
1. Chapter 1

Shugo chara pertenece a peach & pit y esa persona obviamente no soy yo T___T ete fic fue hecho con fines recreativos (osea, la historia es mia, si la copian es plagio ¬¬) los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen ^^.....

Amu pov:

Lo último que -con mucho esfuerzo- puedo recordar, fue mi verdadera madre; tendida en el suelo.

Una lágrima se derramó sobre mi mejilla. Inconcientemente cerré los ojos...

Luego, el sonido de la ambulancia y las voces de algunos transeuntes inundaban mi mente, de ahí en más, todo se hacía borroso.

Una pregunta azotó mi mente: ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

*********

Pov Normal:

Había mucha gente al rededor de la pequeña y su madre, todos intentando ayudar, pero en esos momentos era casi inútil.

La madre de la pelirrosa yacía inerte sobre el frío pavimento, mientras que su hija perdió el conocimiento, debido a una herida en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La ambulancia había llegado,un poco tarde pero a tiempo de salvar a la niña.

Al llegar al hospital, los doctores se ocuparon unicamente de la niña ya que se dieron cuenta que el estado de la madre era irreversible.

Horas después, un hombre de cabellos castaños entró rápidamente al hospital. Había recibido una llamda que lo había tomado desprevenido; Su esposa e hija habían sufrido un accidente.

El hombre interrogó desesperadamente a la secretaria, ésta le señaló la habitación en la cuál se encontraban ambas y con paso acelerado, sin importar si alguien se le cruzaba, se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Estaba a punto de entrar, pero otro hombre salió de ésta. El castaño se fijó en la bata blanca que ocupaba; era doctor.

Se plantó frente a él, con una mirada alterada, y le preguntó: - ¿Cómo se encuentran mi esposa y mi hija?

- Su hija tiene una herida un tanto profunda, pero está estable, nada que no podamos curar- Respondió el médico. Luego, su expresión de serenidad cambió drásticamente a una compasiva- Aunque... me temo que su esposa no corrió la misma suerte...

-... Lo siento- Continuó- Pero no pudimos hacer nada...

El hombre contuvo la respiración unos momentos. Lentamente la información se procesaba. Un silencio reinó en su interior. Su mente parecía haber dejado de funcionar, simplemente no respondía ante las preguntas del médico. Se dedicó a analizar todo lo sucedido en su vida, y de pronto pasaba esto. Vivía cómodamente, con el amor de su vida, una pequeña hija. Era más que feliz, pero todo cambió. Una mísera llamada que había hecho venir abajo todos sus planes, sueños...

Cuando retomó el control de su habla, susurró: - G-gracias, doctor, pero, ¿cuándo podré ver a mi hija?-

El doctor comprendió la situación del hombre y decidió no presionarlo demasiado, ya que fácilmente se podría alterar.

Éste -con voz comprensiva- le explicó que no podría ver a su hija por ahora, ya que, por un buen tiempo, estaría muy shockeada, y ver a su padre en ese estado empeoraría la situación.

También le dijo que la pequeña debería descansar en el hospital unos días, luego ver si se encontraba capacitada para recibir visitas, y luego, considerar la idea de que se retirara del hospital.

El padre volvió a agradecer al médico. Después de un rato, se marchó a su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero lo primordial... ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hija que no volvería a ver más a su madre?

******************

HOLAAA soy leoni Tao91 ^^ ChocolatePancake es mi editora ^^ asi que se puede decir que la historia es de ambas (yo imagino, ella redacta ^^)

Pues este es mi primer fic de shugo chara y pssi me gustaría meter un minific en mi fic, asi que se los pongo y por favor ¡¡no olviden apretar el boton de reviews y dejar sus comentarios!! ^^

Leoni-chan: hehe puesespero que les haya gustado la introduccion de amu, el proximo capitulo es la introduccion de ikuto kun y espero les vaya a gustar n_n

Ikuto: ¿yo que?

Leo: ah hola ikuto….¡¡¡IKUTO!!! – emocionada -¿Trajiste a yoru? *-*

Yoru: ¿yo que? Nya…

Leo: ¡¡¡YORUUUUUU!!! – grito de fan girl – eres muy lindo ¿me das tu autografo?

Ikuto: ¿eh? Oye etto… leoni-chan… ¿A que viene esto de los autografos?

Leo-chan: n_n no se, solo quiero darle un momento de gloria a yoru n.n

Yoru: NYA!!! Lest rock ¡¡wiii!! – se pone a dar vueltas y cosas de rocstar.

Ikuto: baka – lo golpea y yoru cae al piso.

Leoni-chan:bueno, quería proponerles una asociacion conmigo para dominar el mundo, pero veo que estan ocupados – se empieza a ir.

Kiseky: ¡¡¡DOMINAR EL MUNDO!!!!!!!!! Yo voy

Leoni-chan, Ikuto y Yoru: ¿Y a ti quien te invitó?

XDXDXD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

*capitulo dos*  
notas de autora: lamento mucho la demora, esk primero me castigaron y luego mi editora fue poseida por el vicio del pokemon pero...aki les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi fic ... SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE!

++Ikuto pov++

Mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo 23 a os de edad, actualmente estudio la carrera de musica en la universidad de Easter. Mi vida no es lo que se puede decir agradable, ya que mi madre se casó con un hombre al cual aborresco, se preguntaran quien es ese hombre ¿Quieren que se los diga? Es el director de mi escuela.

Tengo tambien una hermana, se llama Utau Tsukiyomi - nombre artistico Hoshiha Utau - es cantante y yo soy su violinista, ella se va de gira aveces y yo debo acompañarla, asi que por eso he viajado mucho.

Como decia, odio a mi padrastro, y a mi madre le tengo cierta rabia por haberse casado con ese vejete odioso que no hace mas que fastidiarme y creerse el rey de MI casa, eso me molesta mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

En este momento me encuentro caminando hacia el hospital, mi "padre" decidió castigarme por mi rebeldia ¡¡Ja!! como si ese vejete pudiera ser mi padre...maldito infeliz... en fin, debo visitar a los "ENFERMOS" de ese hospital y fingir que me agradan, cosa que gracias a dios solo tendré que aparentar por un mes.

Llegué al hospital y una enfermera gordita de aspecto simpatico me saludó cortesmente

- hola, tu debes ser el joven Tsukiyomi cierto? Que gusto tenerte aqui - me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- hump... - le respondí fastidiado y me encogí de hombros, me molesta mucho la gente falsa, que sonrie falsamente.

La enfermera borró su sonrisa y alzó una ceja antes de volver a hablarme:

- pareces un chico difícil...ven conmigo, ya se a que paciente vas a tratar estos treinta dias, ella es una chica que se altera mucho, asi que no tendrás necesidad de hablar con ella, solo acompañala y ve que se alimente bien - me indicó la enfermera antes de hacerme pasar a una habitacion con el numero 133.

Cuando entré , creí que veria a un anciano en etapa terminal, pero me equivoqué , vi a la chica mas hermosa que haya visto en mi vida... su cara parecia una imagen de afrodita, su cabello ¡¡Por dios!! nunca creí que diría esto pero creo que el rosa se ha vuelto mi color favorito. Tengo fama de seductor, pero esta chica conquistaria el mundo mucho antes que yo.

- Ella es Hinamori Amu, será mejor que te comportes con ella, o sino te mandare con un viejo horrible e insoportable - me amenazó la gordita y yo solo sonreí burlonamente. La enfermera se fue de la habitacion dejandonos solos a Amu y a mi, la chica se veía tan fragil como una muñeca de fino cristal, me gustaria saber de que color son sus ojos.

me quedé observando a la chica - la cual se encontraba dormida - y me acerque a ella para poder verla mas de cerca.

Su cabello olía a una mezcla de flores y fresas, era un aroma embriagante, casi una droga para mi

Si viendola dormida ya estaba decidido a conquistarla, cuando ella abrió los ojos, mi interes por conquistarla incremento enormemente, sus orbes dorados eran impresionantes para mi

- hola, pequeña como dormiste? - le pregunté con mi voz mas seductora y galante, a lo cual ella se sonroj violentamente y se cubri con las sabamas.

++++++++++++++++++++++++continuará++++++++++

GOMENE PERO DEBO CORTAR AQUI PARA DEJARLES EN SUSPENSO XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS Y LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS, TRATARÉ DE NO DEMORAR TANTO CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SI PUEDO MAÑANA LO TENGO LISTO ^^

NO OLVIDEN LA FRASE QUE DICEñ. UN FIC CON REVIWS....

Ikuto: es un fic feliz ^^

Yoru: nya ¡¡asi es!!

Leoni: ¿ne? ¡¡¡YORU!!!!! - persigue a yoru

Ikuto: ¿¡¡¡POIRQUE LO PERSIGUES A EL?!!!! - celoso

Leoni: porque... te ves lindo cuando te enfadas ^^ y yoru es adorable *¬*

Ikuto: -___- mujeres...bah - se va

ADIOS ^^


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3 (un amor sin palabras)

HOLAAAAAAa como prometi, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo...parece que mi editora me abandonó enserio -.-  
BUEEEEENO, muchisimas gracias a sus reviews, aunque solo hayan pasado bdos d as, me alegr enormemente haber recibido mas reviews.

Lamento haber tardado mas de lo que prometi, pero debía dar tiempo a que me pusieran reviews jeje ^^ matta nee... disfruten!!! shugo chara no me pertenece xD

****amu pov****

Todo se volvió oscuridad cuando vi a mi madre dar su ultimo aliento, caí en un abismo sin fondo.

"AYUDA" quería gritar, pero por mas que gritaba, ni yo misma podía escuchar mi propia voz. Mi cuerpo comenzó a combulsionarse desesperadamente,  
debia salir de ahi pronto. Escuché el sonido de la ambulancia, sin embargo, el sonido era muy lejano.

" AYUDA!!!!" volvi a gritar, y ningun sonido escuché salir de mis labios. Me di cuenta que era inutil luchar si no tenia escapatoria, por lo que me hice un ovillo al abrazar mis piernas dobladas y me quede llorando en silencio hasta quedar dormida.

Escuché unas voces cerca mio, una voz femenina amenazante y luego alguien que se reía. Escuché una puerta cerrarse, me removi un poco, estaba en una cama?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me encontré con unos ojos zafiro hermosos los cuales me miraban sonrientes.

"Hola pequeña, como dormiste?" - me preguntó el dueño de esos ojos zafiros con una voz seductora que me alertó y me hizo esconderme bajo las sabanas.

" asi que eres timida ¿eh?" - siguió hablando con ese tono burlesco que me asustaba, el empezó a buscarme entre las sabanas y yo me sacudí violentamente para que me soltara.

Quise gritar para que viniera la enfermera, pero no pude, porque el chico de ojos Zafiro jaló la sabana y me descubrio hecha un ovillo, temblando por algun motivo.

"no te pienso hacer nada malo Amu, me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, vine a hacerte compañia, te aseguro que no pretendo molestarte...por ahora" me dijo mientras sonre a de manera sexy *Pero quien se cree que es? Ni brad pitt o Robert patinson son tan atractivos!... "Amu piensa con la cabeza, no con las hormonas" me dije mentalmente antes de rodar los ojos y mirar al peliazul.

***********continuara ********

LO SIENTO HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA! agradezco todos sus reviews, no saben cuanto me alegra que sigan mi historia, y perdonenme pero la escuela me tiene como loca y ps aparte cuestiones romanticas y demases ustedes saben, que dificil es crecer no creen? jeje

MATTA NEE

Ikuto: Ya te vas? me dejas por tus estudios y chicos de carne y hueso, vienes, me utilizas y te vuelves a ir?!!! eso ofende mi orgullo de hombre T___T

Leo: Ikuto, ya lo superar s Y yoru? * *

Ikuto: hasta quieres mas al perro que a mi T_____T hasta quieres mas a yoru BUAAAAAAA - se pone a hacer su berrinche.

Leo: jaja, no exactamente, pero... tengo que estudiar si quero ser una gran escritora ^^

Ikuto: tsk, escritora para que? Si te vas a casar y tu esposo te va a mantener cuando te cases ...me vas a olvidar SNIF T____T

Leo: escritora para hacer mas historias sobre ti y amu

Ikuto: VETE A ESTUDIAR Y NO REGRESES! - la corre

***  
jeje bueno como ya ven, ikuto esta medio loco ahorita, matta nee =)

dejen reviews y me haran muy feliz


	4. Chapter 4

holaaaa, disculpen la demora, la proxima semana tengo examenes, asi que no se si pueda actualizar rapido, sinb embargo LEONI AGRADECE MUCHO SUS REVIEWS! ^^ no saben lo feliz que me hacen n_n bueno, en este capitulo, entrar un nuevo personaje, ya no solo son amu e Iku-kun XD SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE!

chap 4 (un amor sin palabras)

*******Ikuto pov********  
Esta chica si que es rara, se que esta enfadada, y se ve adorable molesta, pero sin embargo lo unico que hace es retorserse de incomodidad, no me grita ni dice nada, Que ser lo que le pasa?  
Note como ella me miraba absorta y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, eso me result divertido, luego ella sacudi la cabeza abri la boca y empez a mover los labios, pero de su boca no sal a ningun sonido.  
Lo bueno que yo se leer los labios, entend lo siguiente:

1 ella estaba autorega andose por pensar en algo que no se que era, pero seguramente fue lo que la hizo sonrojarse.  
2 ME LLAMABA ESTUPIDO! Como se atreve esa peque a?.... ya me las pagara

Me acerqu a ella con una de mis sonrisas derrite glaciares (N/A:esas que me convierten en flan * *)  
" Que te pasa peque a pervertida? No me digas que el gato te comi la lengua" -le dije divertido estando a escasos centimetros de ella, y gracias a eso provoqu que la nena profiriera un grito que para mi desgracia casi me deja sordo.

" OYE TRANQUILA!" le dije alterado, le tom las manos y ella empez a forcejear conmigo, hasta lleg a golpearme y mi labio inferipor comenz a sangrar gracias a que la ni a ten a una pulsera de picos.

" Que esta pasando? Amu.... TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! Que le haces a mi paciente?" grit molesta una chica casta a de ojos verdes que entr corriendo a la habitaci n. Lo unico que me faltaba, que mi mejor amiga, y prometida estuviera en el mismo hospital que yo.

"Hola Ann" la salud sin muchos animos, pero la chica me ignor olimpicamente, me empuj y se dedic a tratar de calmar a Amu.

Tuvieron que darle un calmante a Amu para que dejara de gritar como loca, y al final se durmi . Cuando Amu se hubo dormido, la casta a me mir seriamente y me sac de la habitacion jalandome de la oreja.

"AY AY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" me quej mientras la chica me llevaba a su oficina sin soltar mi adorada oreja. Les contar sobre mi prometida: Ella estudia psicolog a y psiquiatria, le gustan los ni os, es mi mejor amiga desde antes que mi mama se casara con mi odioso padrastro, nos queremos mucho, yo soy su amor platonico, y extra amente no me molesta, yo jam s jugar a con Ann ya que es como una hermana para mi, la amo a mi manera, no romanticamente, pero la amo. Ella siempre me apoya cuando me salto clases e incluso se ha ido de pinta conmigo para que no me castiguen solo a mi, ella ha sufrido bastante, pero segun ella, yo llegu a su vida cuando ella mas lo necesitaba. Ann tiene muchas cicatricez emocionales, porque las heridas fisicas le cicatrizan rapido.  
Cuando supe que los amigos de su hermano la golpeaban, me jur a mi mismo que proteger a de mi ni a por siempre, mi padrastro se enter que yo siempre defend a a Annie, por eso me "castig " (segun el) diciendo que ella y yo nos casaremos al terminar la escuela.

" Ikuto me estas escuchando?" me pregunt Ann sacandome de mis pensamientos con un golpe en la cabeza; olvid mencionar que cuando ella juega a los golpes, ella golpea fuerte.

"Auch! Porque me pegas ENANA?" Le reclam antes de abrazarla y morderle el cuello jugando.

"No me digas ENANA, giganton... Estabas en la luna, por eso te pegue" me dijo antes de sonrojarse mucho y mirar al techo.

" Te pasa algo?" Le pregunt preocupado, pues ella no es de las chicas que se sonrojan asi porque si, mas bien se burla de los chicos que le coquetean, pues Ann es muy bonita, he de admitir.

"Ikuto... Yoru me invit a Salir esta noche" me confes como si se tratara de un gran delito...un momento...Yoru....permitanme procesar la informacion...

" YORU HIZO QUE?" grit con mis celos posesivos a la maxima potencia, y no es para menos, Yoru es mi gemelo, mi ODIOSO gemelo U_u trata de imitarme en todo, y siempre le sale mal, el es muy infantil, Yo en cambio soy mas maduro, a el le gusta jugar con las mujeres y hacerlas llorar, a mi me da igual hacerles da o o no, nunca ha sido mi intencion jugar con las chicas de manera cruel, pero me divierte hacerlas enfadar, esa si es mi mayor debilidad.

"pe...perdona Ikuto esque.... tu sabes que le gusta fastidiarme y bueno, no lo soport mas y acept apostar con el y....." mi ni a empez a llorar un mar de lagrimas gimiendo y balbuceando cosas como "soy una estupida" o "no merezco tu cari o" y cosas asi.

"Ya...calmate" La consol abrazandola y le ped que me dijera lo ocurrido.

"Bueno yo... acept su apuesta de haber quien escalaba mas rapido el hastabanderas de la escuela y... bueno, el subi primero, con tiempo cronometrado y yo al subir resbal y me enred en la cuerda y...." mi ni a volvi a llorar, yo me asust tambien cuando ella dijo que se hab a resbalado y enredado en la cuerda Eso era muy peligroso!

"Mi hermano es un idiota irresponsable" Maldije abrazando a Ann y consolandola...Matar a a Yoru por haber obligado a Ann a aceptar su apuesta.

"...la cuerda rode mi cuello, yo intentaba liberar mi cuello, pero el aire me faltaba y Yoru subi rapido a liberarme y luego el me hizo bajar de ahi en sus brazos" sigui relatandome, ya sin llorar, ahora volvia a estar sonrojada.

"Asi que mi hermano es un heroe" dije un poco celoso, se supon a que yo siempre ser a el heroe de Ann, pero mi hermano quer a ganarme el puesto...hmp.. que iron as tiene la vida.

"De hecho, a penas estuvimos en tierra firme el se burl de mi y me dijo que yo hab a perdido la apuesta gracias a mi torpeza" ok, eso me hizo rechinar los dientes de coraje Como se atrevia mi estupido hermano subdesarrollado a hablarle a si a Ann cuando estuvo en peligro de muerte POR SU CULPA!

" Y entonces?" pregunt calmandome un poco para no hacer un escandalo inecesario frente a ella. Es verdad que yo adoraba a Ann pero no creo amarla, ya que de tanto tiempo de conocerla, hasta ahora solo la he visto como amiga, no deber a ser asi de egoista.

"Debo salir con el y se supone que yo pagar la cita" - dijo cabizbaja.

"PERO QUE DESCARO DE SU PARTE!" grit sin poder contenerme y Ann se encogi de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Nadie es tan perfecto como tu Iku-kun" me respondi con una sonrisa tranquila, lo cual me desesper a n mas, pero solo abrac a mi ni a y le bes el cabello, tratando de entender sus palabras.

**********continuara***************

Hola chicas, no se si este capitulo sea mas largo que los anteriores, pero como se dar n cuenta, ANN soy yo XD espero y no me maten, Ann es la clave para que amu............. no digo mas XD

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo UUUUUUUUU

Ikuto: vas a pagar por haberme creado una prometida! - la persigue por toda la red.

SAYOO y mil mil gracias por sus reviews ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

hola mis queridos/as lectores/as... se que me van a querer matar por haberle puesto prometida a Ikuto,  
como habrán podido notar, Ikuto tampoco esta muy a gusto con la idea n/n pero...se vale soñar xD En este capitulo se aclararan muchas cosas con respecto a Ikuto, Yoru y Ann. SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE! disfruten ^^

**chap 5 (un amor sin palabras**

**ANN POV**  
Mi nombre es Ann Alexander,tengo 19 años, estudio psiquiatria y psicologia mismo estoy de voluntaria en el hospital de mi ciudad, el mismo donde mi mejor amigo y amor platonico esta cumpliendo su castigo por vago.  
Ikuto-kun es mi mejor amigo, siempre me ha gustado, pero se que lo nuestro es imposible, as que me resigné a verlo como amigo. Su hermano Gemelo Yoru me molesta mucho, le gusta hacerme enfadar, creo que esta enamorado de mi, pero es demasiado inmaduro como para yo creer que realmente esté enamorado de mi...aunque eso si, es muy apuesto.

La unica diferencia entre Yoru y su hermano gemelo, Iku-kun, es que Yoru tiene los ojos violaceos a diferencia de Ikuto, que los tiene azul zafiro.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOO que lio" - me dije revolviendome el cabello, porque en verdad estaba en un dilema muy grande ¿Que hacer cuando tienes a dos gemelos "DELICIOSAMENTE ATRACTIVOS" junto a ti y que uno de ellos est enamorado de ti? Aun recuerdo lo que pas ayer en la escuela con Yoru...

********flashback********  
Ann y Yoru estaban discutiendo como siempre lo hacían, pero Yoru teía un plan en esta ocacion.

" Te atreves o no?" le preguntó Yoru a Ann señalando el astabanderas (creo que asi se escribe).

" Atreverme a que?" le preguntó Ann mirandolo desafiante. Yoru sonrio y señalo el astabanderas nuevamente.

"Te reto a ver quien trepa mas rapido hasta tocar la bandera del colegio, el que pierda pagara una cena este viernes en la noche, en el restaurante Nagisa ¿Aceptas el reto, Alexander?" preguntó Yoru y Ann asintio decidida.

"Tu solo di quien empieza" acepto la chica muy decidida a lo cual Yoru solo sonrio y empezo a trepar el astabanderas a granvelocidad, velocidad digna de un felino.  
Ann miró sorprendida la velocidad y cuando Yoru regresó a donde estaba ella minutos despues, ya no estaba tan segura de querer aceptar la apuesta.

" Ya tan rapido te arrepentiste gatita?" dijo Yoru con burla y Ann se sonrojo, molesta y averonzada.

"En primera, no me digas gatita, sabes que lo detesto y segunda... me vas a deber una cena, ratita" le dijo la castaña antes de correr y empezar a trepar a gran velocidad el astabanderas.  
*****ann pov*****  
Cuando ya iba a la mitad, un viento fuerte sopló y la cuerda que sujetaba la bandera del colegio me pegó en la cara. Yo traté de ignorar la cuerda, pero esta se fue enredando en mi cuerpo y resbale al perder la consentracion.

"AAAAAAAAAHG" - grite asustada pues la cuerda empezaba a asfixiarme y ademas, estando tan nerviosa y asustada no podia pensar con claridad. Mis piernas pataleaban y yo me sacudia intentando soltarme pero la cuerda se apretaba cada vez que me movia.

Cerre mis ojos, dandome por vencida, llorando inutilmente cuando de pronto senti unos brazos abrazandome, sujetandome con firmeza desde las caderas a la cintura.

"tranquila, yo te protejer " me dijo una voz protectora al oido y antes de que me diera cuenta, me encontraba deslizando por el tubo del astabandera siendo protegida por los brazos de mi salvador.

Abri mis ojos al sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y senti que los brazos que me sujetaron antes se aflojaban, me di vuelta para ver a mi heroe y vi a Yoru, con expresion seria, la cual cambio inmediatamente para soltar una carcajada.

" hubieras visto tu cara! fue muy gracioso... y adivina que? Yo gane la apuesta - me dijo con expresion triunfadora y todo aquel agradecimiento que pude haber sentido por el, se esfumó al instante.

" AHORA ES MI CULPA QUE EL VIENTO SOPLE?" grite furiosa y llorando, me habia asustado realmente, creia que mi muerte era definitiva y el solo me salvo la vida para burlarse de mi...que idiota soy.

"Ann...per..dona" se borró la sonrisa de su rostro y mostró una cara de arrepentimiento, pero al notar que yo no dejaba de llorar me beso los labios, un beso que me hizo quedar con la mente en blanco.  
*********fin de flashback***********  
(N/A: seguimos en el pov de Ann, no se vayan con la finta)

Y ahora estoy aqui mirando como boba mi armario, notando que nunca me he preocupado por mi forma de vestir y entonces, ahora que tengo una "cita" no encuentro nada apropiado para ponerme.

"En casos de emergencia, debo llamar a mi hada madrina" me recorde a mi misma tomando mi telefono y llamando a mi mejor amiga, Tsukiyomi Utau.

*********utauPov*************

Estaba ensayando como todos los dias con mis dos tontos hermanos mayores cuando escuche una voz horrible saliendo de mi celular.

"""viejaaaaaaaaa contesta el telefono"""

"TSUKIYOMI YORU ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS" - grite furiosa mirando al gemelo de mi hermano que habia estallado en carcajadas al escuchar el ringtone de mi celular que, obviamente EL fue quien se lo puso.

"Es Ann, sera mejor que le respondas hermanita" me dijo Yoru antes de tomar mi celular y contestar, pero me avento el celular apenas se escucho un grito histerico del otro lado de la linea.

" Que sucede Ann, me vas a dejar sorda" le dije cuando ceso de gritar.

" Utau auxilio, tu sabes que solo tengo dos vestidos en mi armario, dos vestidos DECENTES y al abrir el armario los vi llenos de polilla mis vestidos ya no sirven Utau! y no tengo nada que ponerme para hoy en la noche" me dijo llorando.

"Ok ok te ayudo pero espera Dijiste hoy en la noche? vas a salir?" le pregunte sorprendida y vi como Ikuto se molestaba y salia de la habitacion.

" si, perdi una apuesta y debo salir con Yoru y necesito que Ikuto cuide a mi hermana mientras yo no estoy" me dijo y yo me sorprendi porque Ann fuera tan distraida.

Yo sabia desde que conoci a Ann que ella estaba enamorada de Ikuto pero era un amor imposible, pues aunque Ikuto llegó a sentir algo por ella conforme el paso del tiempo, Yoru estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ann, y como es de suponerse, Ikuto respetaba mucho a Yoru, por eso se resignó a ver a Ann como amiga.

"Esta bien, voy para alla con unos vestidos y le dire a Ikuto que vaya a cuidar a tu... oye espera, ¿Desde cuando tienes hermana?" pregunte cayendo en la cuenta de que Ann era hija unica y sus padres hab an muerto cuando ella ten a 14 a os, por lo que a menos que tuviera padres adoptivos, era imposible que tuviera una hermana.

"Hinamori Amu, es mi hermana menor, los señores Hinamori eran amigos de mis padres y cuando ellos murieron, los hinamori se hicieron cargo de mi, aunque Amu y yo no nos llevamos bien nunca, pero aun asi es mi nee-chan y la quiero" me dijo y yo casi me pongo a llorar pues se muy bien que la vida de Ann no ha sido facil, tampoco la nuestra.

"Voy para alla" le dije y corte la llamada para ir a toda prisa a la casa de Ann con las ropas que habia elegido para ella.

*****IkutoPov******

Conducia mi pickup a 50 km/h, apretando el volante con furia Como demonios se le ocurria al insensato de Yoru proponerle a Ann una apuesta de esa manera? pudo haber muerto... Llegue al hospital y me estacione, baje dando un portazo y entre al edificio con un aura que hizo que muchas de las enfermeras que normalmente se me insinuaban se alejaran asustadas de mi.

Entré a la habitacion de Amu y la mir atentamente, ella estaba despierta, contemplando el techo con expresion triste.

"Hey hola" la salude haciendo que ella pegara un bote y me mirara con enfado y temor.

" ¿Te comio la lengua el gato?" le pregunet sin animos y ella inflo los cachetes de manera infantil, se veia adorable y me hubiera causado mucha gracia sino fuera porque en este momento estaba furioso por lo sucedido con Ann, mi peque a Ann...

Note que la peque a ojos ambar se me quedaba mirando y me acerque a ella para sentarme en su cama.

" ¿Porque no puedes hablar?" le pregunte, aunque sabia que no me iba a responder pues Ann me hab a comentado que la ni a tenia un trauma psicologico que la habia dejado muda, pero me sorprendio escuchar que hacia ruiditos con la boca y sonrei por primera vez en el dia.

"N..no" dijo la ni a con una voz tan dulce como la miel. Me quede helado y le tome la manita, acariciandosela.  
************continuara**************  
HOLA GENTE! aqui estoy de nueva cuenta trayendoles el capitulo tan esperado y de veras lamento la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada y la inspiracion me viene y se va, asi que hoy por fin ya termine el capitulo

Ikuto: ¡Los milagros existen se oras y señores! - sarcastico.

Leo: tu callate o te borro de mi fic y olvidate del amuto

ikuto: no te atreverias ^^

Leo: ¿apostamos?

Yoru: ¿como la apuesta de Yoru-kun y Ann?

Leo: ¡Yoru! *¬*

Ikuto: deberian acusarte por plagio, Yoru no es mi gemelo, es mi chara

Yoru: es cierto, ademas Que tiene ese "Yoru patito" que no tenga yo? T_T

Leo: ehm...bueno primero que nada es alto, y es humano

Yoru: ¡ME DISCRIMINAS POR SER PEQUEÑO BUAAAAAAAA! !T_T

Leo: No!...yoru..

Ikuto: jajaja haber como te las arreglas ahora Leoni jajaja

Leo: Asi me las arreglo - le da un beso apasionado a Ikuto que lo deja desmayado

Yoru: *dea de llorar* Ikuto-nya?... ¡LO MATASTE! - empieza a llorar por ikuto

Leo: no, solo esta dormido yoru...

Yoru: por favor dejen reviews para que ikuto no cometa un asesinato a Yoru-kun ni a Ann ^^

HASTA LA PROXIMA ;)


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior ^^ miren ya tenemos 24 reviews, eso es genial!  
Como saben, SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, si me perteneciera haria mil clones de ikuto y kiseky ser a el esclavo de miki (esclavo=sirviente)  
DISFRUTEN!

Chap 6 (un amor sin palabras)

***AMU POV***

" TE comió la lenga el gato? - me pregunt burlonamente Ikuto, otra vez con sus burlas infantiles.

Ya estoy harta de que me diga siempre lo mismo` - pensé frustrada y haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar negue con la cabeza.

"n...no" fue lo que salio de mi boca y yo abri los ojos sorprendida, mir a Ikuto y el me miraba de la misma manera, sorprendido, pero me sonrio y acaricio mi mano suaemente.

"Hablaste" - me dijo como si se tratara de un sueño y estuviera queriendo saber si era verdad que podia hablar, yo tambien me hice esa pregunta mentalmente.

"C...reo que si" respondii y me senti muy emocionada ¡Podia hablar! pero sin embargo...mi madre habia muerto por mi culpa, empece a llorar sin control ¿Que me pasaba?

"Hey Que sucede?" me pregunto ikuto preocupado, casi alarmado.

" MAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" grite con todas mis fuerzas llorando, los ojos me ardian, la cabeza me daba vueltas, el pecho me dolia y mi garganta picaba.  
No supe realmente lo que pas despues, lo unico que recuerdo es que senti que me abrazaban, un abrazo protector, lleno de amor, un amor que no habia vivido nunca.

"sh...todo esta bien, no llores por favor o Ann me va a culpar a mi" dijo besando mi nuca mientras apoyaba su cara contra mi cabeza, besandome la nuca para calmarme.  
Que estaba sucediendo con el? Ann me habia contado de Ikuto y como era con las chicas, pero aun asi, me sorprendi su actitud hacia conmigo, sin embargo, me fui calmando y quede dormida aun siendo abrazada por Ikuto.

******Ikuto pov****

Esta chica si que es una caja de sorpresas... me alegro que se haya quedado dormida porque no sabia que mas hacer. Al parecer ha sufrido mucho con la muerte de su madre, me pregunto si puedo ayudarla en algo, tal vez haciendole olvidar su tristeza. Eso es! Voy a fastidiarla todos los dias, haber si se anima a hablar.

Sali de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y me encontre con Ann que estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto.

"Annie No deberias estar con Yoru?" le pregunte resistiendo mis ganas de gritar furioso.

"Ikuto yo... queria decirte que yo..."

**********Ann Pov*********

Estaba temblando de pies a ccabeza, no sabia como decirle esto pero debia hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Tome aire y armandome de valor me acerque a su oido.

"Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre seras mi gran amor" le dije antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios dejandolo impactado y me fui corriendo al restaurante donde cenaria con Yoru.

*********ikuto pov*******

¡ANN ME HA BESADO! Me quede en shock varios minutos y solo pude ver como se iba corriendo para la cita con Yoru, supongo. Me senti extraño por el beso, No niego que me hubiera gustado incluso me sonroje un poco,  
pero Ann es mi mejor amiga, la quiero como una hermana y por desgracia mi hermano me matar a si yo quisiera tener algo con ella. Me dispuse a regresar a la habitacion de Amu cuando un "mocoso" rubio de ojos como violaceos se me acerco.

"Disculpa soy Hotori Tadase, Sabes donde esta internada Hinamori Amu?" me pregunto el desgraciado con una sonrisa muy afeminada, tsk cualquiera pensaria que es gay.

"La hora de visitas ya ha concluido mini rey, te recomiendo que regreses ma ana a una hora "ADECUADA"" le dije molesto pero el me tomo del brazo antes que pudiera irme y tiro debilmente de mi.

"Necesito ver a Hinamori-chan, es muy necesario" me suplico como odiaba a los mocosos afeminados!

"Es aqui" le dije abriendo la puerta de la habitacion y lo hice pasar, aunque yo estuve vigilando cada movimiento del tal "tada-bobo"

"Amu" la llamo casi a gritos Tada-gay y yo gruñi bajito Que no se daba cuenta que MI amu dormia?...momento Desde cuando es MI AMU?  
Amu abrio los ojos pesadamente y al ver a Tadase se asusto y se hizo un ovillo ocultandose bajo las sabanas.

"Al parecer no te quiere ver" dije burlonamente, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por la reaccion de Amu.

"Ve-te..." - dijo mi pequeña pelirrosa y yo mir a Tadase con odio Que le habra hecho para espantarla tanto?

"Esta bien AMOR`, vendre en otro momento" dijo ese AGH! ¿Le dijo AMOR? LO MATARE!

"Ve-te hotori" repitio mi pequeña llorando y yo me acerque a abrazarla.

"Ya oiste mini-rey, largate" -le rugi furioso, mirandolo con odio mientras protegia a Amu entre mis brazos.

"Esto no se quedara asi Hinamori" dijo el intento de brad pitt antes de irse. Abrace a Amu con mas fuerza y me prometi a mi mismo nunca dejarla sola.

********Ann POV*****

Estaba a punto de entrar al restaurante donde cenaria con Yoru cuando mi celular empezo a sonar con la musica de memories of your love (de yokko kano) y respondi sabiendo que se trataba de Yoru.

" ANN DONDE ESTAS!" escuche que gritaba histerico y no pude evitar reir.

"Me vas a dejar sorda si sigues gritando asi Tsukiyomi y si quieres saber donde estoy mira por la ventana" respondí conteniendo la risa y noté como Yoru se acercaba corriendo a la ventana del restaurante y se pegó como calcomania en el cristal, esbozando una sonrisa. Yo rode los ojos divertida, Yoru era tan infantil que era imposible molestarse con el mas de tres horas seguidas, a menos que pasaras peleando con el mas de tres horas. Entre al restaurante y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver como Yoru se despegaba de el cristal dejando una mancha de baba en el mismo ventanal y se me quedaba mirando con los ojos sorprendidos.

"Te...ves...bi-en" balbuceo sonrojado y yo solo rei bajito antes de sonreirle.

"Gracias, a ti no te queda nada mal esa ropa" dije señalando sus pantalones de mezclilla que aunque eran casuales, no eran los tipicos jeans deslavados o rasgados a mas no poder. Yoru sonrio y murmuro un gentil agradecimiento antes de conducirme a la mesa que estaba apartada para ambos. Me retir una silla para que pudiera sentarme y justo cuando iba a sentarme en ella, el la empuj hacia adelante haciendome golpear la mesa con el estomago, lo cual me dolio bastante.

"LO SIENTO" se disculpo apenado y quit la silla rapidamente, que si yo hubiera sido mas torpe me hubiera caido de culo al suelo, pero agilmente me apoye en la silla con una mano e hice una pirueta antes de caer sentada en la silla con gracia.

"Estas nervioso, se te nota a leguas, mejor sientate y comamos antes de que me arrepienta de haber aceptado la apuesta" le dije riendo y llamamos a un camarero que me resultaba sumamente conocido.

"Nagihiko" saludo Yoru algo receloso? Ok, eso se me hizo extraño, sin embargo lo ignore y mire al camarero, que efectivamente era Nagihiko, un amigo muy querido para mi y casualmente estaba enamorado de mi vecina Rima-chan.

"Hola buenas tardes Que desean pedir?" pregunto siguiendo el protocolo del restaurante y sonrio al verme, era extraño pero gracias a su sonrisa empece a sentirme atractiva, mas atractiva de lo que Ikuto me solia recordar que soy.

" Deja de mirar a mi chica!" grito Yoru al notar que yo le devolvi la sonrisa a Nagihiko, se levanto de la mesa rojo de enojo y sujeto a Nagihiko por la camisa, golpeandolo contra la pared.

" Yoru!" grite sorprendida intentando detenerlo, pero despues de eso lo unico que escucharon mis oidos fue el sonido de unos platos caer y romperse y yo, simplemente perdi el conocimiento.

****Nagihiko Pov****

Me acerque a Ann y a Yoru para tomar su orden. Ann estaba preciosa con un vestido strapless color azul electrico de falda con corte desigual y en la altura del abdomen tenia dos cortes estrategicos que dejaban ver los costados de Ann, creando en ella el aspecto de una diosa.  
Trague saliva pues era realmente impresionante lo que un vestido bien dise ado podia hacer con la figura de una mujer, asi fuera super modelo o una chica llenita como lo era Ann, aunque eso si, Ann tenia muy bonita figura y era muy atletica, asi que su aspecto llenito desapareceria pronto, cuando ella dejara de obsecionarse con la ida de que era poco atractiva.

Note que Yoru la cagaba una y otra vez y conteniendo la risa me dirigi hacia ellos cuando los vi llamarme.

"Nagihiko" Me saludo receloso Yoru, y esque entre el y yo siempre ha habido ciert rivalidad, todo gracias a mi gemelo, Rythm, pero bueno, eso no importa.

"Hola buenas tardes" dije consultando mi reloj, nmotando que aun no era noche " Que desean pedir?" pregunte educadamente, siguiendo mi papel de mesero y mir a Ann de reojo, sonriendo.

" Deja de mirar a mi chica! grito Yoru tomandome desprevenido y me cogio de la camisa para golpearme contra la pared. Ann grit llamando a Yoru y el, aun peleando conmigo, me hizo chocar contra una pila de platos sucios y estos cayeron al piso haciendose anicos.  
Vi como Ann caia desmayada al piso y golpee a Yoru para que me soltara, gracias a dios sostuve a Ann antes de que ella golpeara el suelo.

***************CONTINUARA*************

hola, lamento la tardanza, tuve examenes y cero inspiracion. La buena noticia es que tengo vida social! xD ps sali con un cuate a tomar un helado, el helado quedo olvidado cuando empece a perseguirlo para picarlo con una varita jaja y ahm... bueno, no pido mucho, solo kiero muchos reviews y actualizo rapido.

y bueno, sin nada mas que decir...

Ikuto: EY ESPERA! - la agarra del gorrito que lleva puesto y este se le cae, dejando ver que Leoni Tao ya no tiene cabello largo! ahora lo tiene como mushroom.

Yoru: KYAAAAAAA! Ikuto-nya... Leo da miedo - se pone a llorar

Leo: de hecho "I FEEL THE POWER" - hace pose de sexy power.

Ikuto: jajaja, pero te vez bien ^^ hasta te vez mas linda, solo avisa para que no te confunda con kukai, porque con ese cabello todo - le hace cosplay de kukai

Leo: AAAH! Ikuto no baka! eres malo - se pone a llorar.

Ikuto: etto... no llores, Quien va a cerrar el capitulo entonces? - ve a Leo que sigue llorando, e incluso inunda el cuarto.

Yoru: Bueno amigs, es hora de decir...

Ikuto: Matta nee, un beso a todas mis fans - pose de estrella de cine - eviten que Yoru mate a Nagihiko con sus reviews ^^


	7. Chapter 7

holaaaaa chiks, lamento la tardanza pero creo que comprenderan que se requiere cierto numero de reviews para inspirarse a seguir con la historia.  
Agradezco de todo corazon a mis lectoras que dejaron review o me pusieron en su lista de favoritos, ahora creo que debo responder a los reviews...  
Respecto a Tadase, lo que pas l entre ella y Amu ya lo sabran mas adelante en el fic, ya que aun no ha llegado el momento en que Amu lo diga.  
Respecto a la muerte de Yoru, no se a que hora dije que alguien lo iba a matar (aparte de iku-koi-kun *¬*) pero creo que el que esta en peligro en este momento (ademas de Tadase)sería Nagihiko (inter: pobre Nagihiko, nadie se preocupa por el T_T)  
Sin mas que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo...SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE (aunque desearia que si)

chap 7 (un amor sin palabras)

***Amu pov***

Senti una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y tuve un mal presentimiento; abri mis ojos y encontre a Ikuto acostado junto a mi, abrazandome por la cintura.

"Ikuto, despierta" le dije moviendolo un poco y una de sus manos se movio hacia abajo, tocando mi muslo, lo cual me hizo gritar.

" NEKO HENTAI QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI!" grite pateandolo con todas mis fuerzas en su... bueno donde nunca le da la luz del sol (N/A: amu vas a dejar a ikuto sin decendencia!T_T)

" AUCH!" se quejó apartandose y mi miró con dolor " Porque hiciste eso?" me pregunto y yo le señale su mano en mi muslo, lo cual lo hizo reir.

"No es gracioso" le dije molesta y lo empuje lejos de mi mientras el seguía riendo.

"Si que lo es, eres una bebita todavia" me dijo riendo y mis ojos se humedecieron mientras yo me sonrojaba de verguenza.

" ¡Eres un monstruo! Ya se porque Ann me dijo que me cuidara de ti ¡Insensible!" le grite llorando y el paro de reir para abrazarme con fuerza y besarme la cabeza, como habia hecho cuando vino Tadase. Solo quiero aclarar que me puse asi porque Tadase estuvo relacionado con la muerte de mi madre, algo que definitivamente no fue un accidente, sino un intento de homiciodio, tanto para mi como para mi madre, pero mi madre lamentablemente si fallecio en ese altercado.

"Lo siento Amu, por favor, no llores" me pidio empezando a bajar con besos por mi rostro, haciendome llegar al rojo mas rojo que podia adquirir estando apenada.  
Mis mejillas ardian horriblemente debido al sonrojo, intente separarme de Ikuto pero el tenia agarrada delicadamente mi cara, sus labios dieron besos pausados en la terminacion de mi cabello, donde daba paso a mi frente y dio varios besos en mi frente antes de besar mis ojos entrecerrados, luego beso mi nariz para luego rozarla con la suya cuando lade la cara para besar mis mejillas, bajo a mi barbilla y tambien la beso, dando una especie de pellizco en ella con sus labios, me beso la quijada y luego se quedo mirando mis labios atentamente.

"I-ku-to" tartamudee sin haber salido de mi asombro, pues ningun chico, por mas amigo mio que fuera, me habia tratado de una manera tan... tan endemoniadamente sexy pero sin faltarme al respeto.

"Dime Amu" me dijo con una sonrisa a punto de pedirle a Ikuto que repitiera la haza a pero recorde el mal presentimiento que tuve y mis pies regresaron a la tierra.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Annie, creo que algo malo le paso" dije antes de empezar a llorar sin poder evitarlo, si algo le pasaba a Ann sentiria que fue culpa mia, y ya tenia suficiente con haber visto morir a mi madre junto a oir eso, Ikuto me apreto las manos con fuerza y se mostró ligeramente alarmado.

" Como sabes que Ann esta mal?" me pregunto mirandome, yo solo me encogi de hombros, tratando de darle a entender que era solo intuicion y me senti horrible cuando el solto mis manos para salir a toda prisa de el hospital. De nuevo me sentia sola, y descubri que, aunque solo hubieran pasado dos semanas de conocer a Ikuto, no quer a que me dejara sola.

****Ikuto Pov****

Estoy conduciendo en exceso de velocidad, un gran exceso de velocidad como si mi vida dependiera de eso y me dirijo hacia el restaurante donde mi no muy inteligente hermano fue a cenar con mi prometida. Sentia la adrenalina quemar mis venas, no suelo creer en las predicciones de adivinos ni esas cosas, pero se trata de mi hermano yoru y la chica por la que me habia desvivido hasta conocer a Amu, por lo que solo quer a asegurarme que todo estviera bien.

" NAgihiko!" grite al ver a uno de los mejores amigos de Ann, que tambien era compa ero de mi salon. Nagi tenia un golpe en la cara y su expresion era preocupada, como si algo malo hubiera pasado, entonces me acerque a toda prisa y lo tome por los hombros.

"Ikuto, creo que deberias hablar con Yoru" me dijo algo triste y yo presenti lo peor.

" Que le sucedio a Ann?" pregunte inmediatamente, sin importarme un bledo lo que tviera que hablar con Yoru.

"Se desmay cuando quiso detener a Yoru que iba a golearme por mirar a SU CHICA" me dijo Nagihiko y yo entendi todo. Yoru es un celoso de primera clase, es posesivo desde que nacio, es un chico egoista y malcriado, podr a decirse que es un gato callejero en persona.  
Fui hacia Yoru, le toque el hombro, el se gir hacia mi con ojos llorosos, el cuerpo inconciente de Ann estaba recostado en una especie de alfombra acolchonada que habian puesto los encargados del restaurante y se veia tranquila, pero en mi interior la furia aumento mil veces.

"Ikuto" dijo Yoru sollozando y yo le tire una bofetada que lo hizo caer al piso. Todo el mundo nos miro, pero a mi no me importaba todo el mundo, me importaba lo estupido que habia sido el no impedir esa cena.

"Eres un imbecil Yoru Asi es como piensas vivir toda tu vida? Mientras tu coqueteas con media escuela, Ann se desvive estudiando y nos ayuda siempre que puede, tu la retas a apuestas, le haces bromasy luego pretendes que ella sea TU CHICA` sin preguntarle siquiera si ella esta interesada en alguien mas Y golpeas a cualquiera que la mire! ella no es invisible Yoru, y para serte sincero, no la mereces, por lo tanto si me enamoro de ella no dudes en que hare lo imposible por conquistarla" le dije casi gritando y golpee la mesa que estaba mas cercana a mi. La expresion en la cara de Yoru paso de miedo a enojo y luego a burla, el me miro y dijo con ironia:

"Ya veo que no eres lo que crei, pero para que te lo sepas, ella no cree en los principes azules hermano, asi que tu no eres para ella tampoco" me dijo el muy idiota ¡como lo odio! me pregunto si no es adoptado.

"Al menos yo si me preocupo por verla feliz, no como tu ¡IDIOTA!" le grite y me gire para ver a Ann y tomarla en brazos, la subi a mi auto y me la lleve conmigo al hospital, ahi podria descansar sin tanto barullo y yo podria cuidar a Amu... y pensar que solo me faltan dos semanas para acabar el castigo. Mientras mas pasa el tiempo, menos quiero que termine.

****Ann Pov****

Me duele la cabeza, Donde estoy? las paredes son blancas, estoy en una cama de hospital pero como?

"Hola bella durmiente" me saludo Ikuto entrando al cuarto con lo que parecian...

" Rosas de chocolate!" dije emocionada, pero mi voz sono pastosa y me sonroje apenada "gracias Ikuto, pero dime, ¿Que paso con Yoru y Nagihiko?"

"Nagihiko tiene un lindo golpe en la cara para lucir con Rima-san y Yoru..." Ikuto revoloteo sus ojos y yo solte un gritito de miedo.

"Ikuto dime que no lo colgaste del ventilador" pedi casi suplicante logrando que ikuto riera.

"Me falto hacer eso" dijo como si lamentara no haberlo hecho y me revolvio el cabello antes de darme un beso en la frente " no, lo unico que hice fue golpearlo y decirle lo idiota que es y que yo..."

"Que tu que" le pregunte tomandole la cara para que se animara a hablar, pero lo unico que logre hacer fue sonrojarlo, lo cual me dio risa pues el rara vez se sonrojay lo solte.

"Leoni Ann Hinamori, yo hice una promesa cuando Yoru te conocio, prometi jamas enamorarme de ti, y si lo hacia, evitar que ese sentimiento saliera a la luz, pues Yoru se habria sentido muy mal de ser asi" me dijo como si yo fuese una princesa, lo cual al principio me saco una sonrisa pero conforme fui escuchando su promesa me dieron ganas de llorar.

"Pero tu ya viste como es Yoru y a mi me gustaste tu siempre pero se que solo somos amigos entonces... crei que Yoru por ser tu gemelo podr a ser algo pero no es asi" le dije llorando y el me abrazó, recostandose sobre mi pero sin apoyar todo su peso encima.

"Lo se princesa, por eso te prometo que si me enamoro de ti, hare hasta lo imposible por estar contigo" me dijo, haciendome llorar aun mas, ¿Acaso se estaba despidiendo?

"¿Eso es una despedida o que?" le pregunte y el no respondio, solo presiono sus labios contra los mios con fuerza y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, mientras yo lloraba, sintiendo que mi mundo se derrumbaria en cualquier momento.

"Solo me quedan dos semanas aqui Ann, y temo enamorarme de Amu, asi como temí enamorarme de ti" me confesó cuando se levantó , pero seguia tomando mi mano con fuerza.

"Ikuto, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amare" le dije con sinceridad y el me sonrio agradecido, pues aunque los dos terminaramos compartiendo nuestra vida con alguien mas, yo se que, en cierta forma, el y yo siempre estariamos juntos, tal vez el me amara o tal vez no, pero yo siempre lo amare.

******************CONTINUARA**************

holaaaaaaaas!  
SNIF T_T buaa me conmuevo mi misma xD

Ikuto: o_o que...crei que serias tan infantil como amu pero me equivoque, creo

Yoru: BUAAAAA SNIF NYA-CHU BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SNIF *llora, estornuda y sigue llorando*

Leo: si... pero, son cosas que me p san todo el tiempo *sonrisa triste*

Ikuto: ya, entiendo... tonta porque no te enamoras de quien te ame? igual esta amu con tadase *suspira*

Leo: por eso tu y yo estamos en el mismo barco...

Ikuto: el barco de la soledad... *musica de "estoy en alta mar"*

Leo: supongo - suspira y ve al horizonte mientras el barco se mueve - olvide decir algo...

Ikuto: Que pasa? - atento

Leo: los barcos me marean - respira profundo uno, dos, tres...varias veces y se recuesta cerrando los ojos, maldiciendo su debilidad.

Ikuto: je... te quiero - dice bajito, pero leo lo oye.

Leo: mentiroso, tu quieres a Amu - suspira aburrida, un poco triste.

Ikuto: seeh pero ella me ignora, me trata mal, ya sabes "no me valora ni me merece" jajaja

Yoru: deja a mi chica! nya *celoso*

Leo: ok chicas, recuerden que unfic con reviews...

Ikuto: anima a los autores a seguir escribiendo

Yoru: no mates la ilusion, dame review *rockeando*

Leo: Hasta la proxima n.n

Ikuto: tengo autorizacion de Leoni para hacer striptease en sus sueños asi que aprovechen es gratis!

Leo: okei... *se aleja de ikuto con miedo* ya nos callamos xD neko hentai xD

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	8. Chapter 8

HOLA! bueno, `rimero que nada pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza y como verán en este capitulo, ya se acerca el final de mi fic, el capitulo anterior fue muy personal para mi, les digo que de tan solo escribirlo estaba llorando jejeje, pero bueno, quiero agradecer a todas esas bellas personas que capitulo a capitulo han seguido mi fic y me han alegrado la vida con sus reviews. Sin mas que decir Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...ikuto por favor...  
Ikuto: shugo chara pertenece a Peach & Pit, Leoni Tao solo utiliza su loca imaginacion para crear la trama.

CHAP 8 (Un amor sin palabras)

***POV desconocido***

Se acercaba la horra de ponerle fin al proyecto LIFE.0 y con ello, ponerle fin a la vida de la chica sobreviviente.

"Señor, hemos localizado a las victimas, al parecer, el proyecto K31 sobrevivi al intento de homicidio hace tres años, y la familia hinamori la adopt tras la tragedia" dijo un hombre de cabello azul claro a su jefe que se encontraba entre las sombras.

"Excelente, puedes retirarte, Subaku" respondio una voz fria y tenebrosa, tanto que causaba escalofrios de terror (N/A: disculpen pero esk mis amigos me hablan de milllones de animes que no conozco y solo veo los personajes, de ahi SUBAKU).

Subaku se Marchó y de entre las sombras sali una mano palida y delgada, parecida a la de un joven pianista, la mano tomó el telefono que habia en el escritorio donde se encontraba el "jefe" y marc un numero.

"Sasaki, quiero que mates a cierta persona, la quiero muerta mañana mismo" dijo en el telefono y al otro lado solo se escuch un gruñido de afirmacion.

******Amu Pov******

Desperte agitada, mi corazon latia frenetico y por alguna razon sentia panico. Mire a todas partes buscando a Ikuto o alguien y no encontre a nadie, me senti triste y comence a llorar con fuerza hasta volver a quedarme dormida.  
Soñaba que Ann y yo estabamos en un laboratorio, ambas encerradas en una especie de lampara de lava, tenia miedo, y mire a Ann, que golpeaba frenetica el cristal que hacia que estuvieramos encerradas, rodeadadas solamente por el liquido aceitoso que nos mantenia en una especie de incubacion.  
Vi a Tadase, que hablaba con uno de los cientificos del laboratorio y luego sonreia, sacaba un cuchillo y se lo clavaba al cientifico con fuerza para despues voltear a verme y cargar una metralleta con cuchillas, que impactaron en mi contenedor, haciendolo estallar en mil pedazos.

"¡NO!" grité con todas mis fuerzas y en menos de dos segundos Ikuto entro a mi habitacion alarmado.

********Ikuto Pov**********

Escuche a Amu gritar y entre a su cuarto alarmado.

"Amu Estas bien? Dime que te sucede" le pregunte abrazandola preocupado, no sabia que mas podia hacer por ella.

"yo...tuve un sueño...Tadase...volvia para matarnos a mi hermana y a mi" me dijo y yo solo me separe de ella para mirarla.

"Escuchame bien Amu, nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a lastimarlas a ti y a Ann, de eso yo me encargo" le dije apretando los dientes de la rabia que me daba tan solo pensar que ese Tada-gay pudo haberles hecho algo malo a mis niñas amadas.

"A veces me pregunto, si fuimos hechas para ser amadas" dijo Amu con nostalgia y yo la acune con mi cuerpo para confortarla.

"Algun dia amor, algun dia podras ver cuanto te amo" pense en voz alta y le bese la cabeza a mi Amu.

"Pero te iras pronto Ikuto, me lo han dicho las enfermeras, que no paran de hablar de lo rebelde que eres" dijo amu mosqueada y yo me rei.

"Solo tienen envidia, por eso dicen que soy rebelde...y si, mi castigo termina mañana, pero te prometo venir a verte, y amu, prometeme que esperaras por mi" le dije antes de besar su frente y bajar a sus labios tiernamente.

********Ann pov*********

Tuve un cosquilleo placentero en los labios, me sentia muy extra a... senti un peso inexistente sobre mi y mi cabeza comenzo a pesarme. Que me estaba sucediendo? Percibi tambien un aroma que ya era familiar para mi, chocolate mezclado con colonia para hombre.  
"Ikuto" gemi antes de cerrar los ojos para ver si asi desaparecia esa sensacion de placer que era prohibida para mi.

**********amu Pov********

El beso de Ikuto me hizo gemir de placer cuando el beso se intensifico, me sentia como si hubieran golpeado mi cabeza fuertemente, mi mente daba vueltas y no podia pensar con claridad, acaricie su espalda con mis manos y el besó mi cuello arrancandome un suspiro que anhelaba mas.  
Pero como todo sueño placentero debe terminar, el se separo lentamente de mi y yo estuve de acuerdo, no lo detuve pues sabia que el me habia besado mas por lastima que por gusto.

"Amu, yo...no tengo palabras para explicar lo que acaba de pasar" se disculpo y me puso triste pensar que se arrepintiera de haberme besado.

"Descuida, se que amas a Ann, que solo me besaste por lastima" dije tratando que el no se sintiera mal por admitir lo que yo creia una verdad, tratando de no demostrar la tristeza que me producia saber que Ikuto no era para mi.

********ikuto pov********

Me quede incredulo ante las palabras de Amu, no lograba entender como una chica tan bella podia pensar que yo la besaba solo por lastima, aunque debo admitir que ella tenia un poco de razon al decir que yo amaba a Annie, pero eso fue antes de conocerla a ella, pues cuando conoci a Amu, mis sentimientos se volvieron muy confusos y ella tendria que saberlo tarde o temprano, que el solo tenerla conmigo hace mi cuerpo estremecer.

"No te negare que he amado a Ann desde que la conoci realmente, pero cuando te conoci, cuando pude escuchar tu voz, mis sentimientos hacia la que habia sido el amor de mi vida durante mucho tiempo empezaron a contradecirse...Amu, no niego que aun amo a tu hermana pero... tambien te quiero a ti" le confese con cierto temor,  
pues lo que menos queria era hacerla sentir mal o que pensara que yo soy un chico que juega con la gente.

"Iku...no puedo, lo siento pero es mi hermana y, ademas... tienes que saber algo sobre el pasado de Ann, pero yo no te lo puedo decir, lo siento pero asi como mañana ya no vendras castigado, es posible que nosotras tampoco estemos" me dijo Amu mirando con tristeza hacia la mesita de noche que habia en la habitacion y yo solo pude sentir mucha preocupacion pues no sabia a que se referia con "no estar aqui"

"Hablare con Ann y le dire lo que te dije a ti, se que no seria justo estar con ambas, pues seria jugar con ustedes, pero deseo protegerlas con toda mi alma, y te repito, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de las dos" le dije antes de besarle la frente y retirarme para ir a hablar con Ann.

********Ann Pov*********

Sentí una enorme tristeza de pronto al pensar que nadie nunca se llegaria a enamorar de mi por lo que soy, alguien que no me viera como un juguete, ya fuera juguete para divertirse burlandose de mi o juguete sexual.

"Leoni" escuche que llamaban desde la puerta, era Ikuto, le hice una se a para que entrara.

"Leoni es solo un nombre falso... soy un monstruo" le dije tranquila, pero en el fondo triste, sabia que esta noche mi vida acabaria, por eso queria contarle todo a Ikuto.

"No te entiendo Ann, explicame a que te refieres, por favor" me dijo sentandose junto a mi con semblante preocupado.

"mira Ikuto yo... yo no pertenezco aqui... mi nombre real es Leets, que significa resplandor de fuego en maya, yo vengo de la tierra maya, en america, yo hui de casa, mis padres me sobreprotegian de tal manera que me estaban matando lentamente y todo por culpa de un accidente automoviliztico, en el que quede en coma un mes y todos pensaban que moriria...  
como te decia, escape de casa y encontre a Tadase...intento seducirme, no lo logro y pues... me drogo y me trajo a japon, luego conoci a amu, la habian secuestrado a ella y a su madre, Tadase es el lider de una asociasion de lunaticos que experimenta con las mujeres, nos quieren volver adictas al sexo, con energia infinita y vida eterna, Amu y yo logramos escapar pero mataron a la madre de amu y yo... bueno, mis padres murieron gracias a que tadase mando a sus matones por ellos y bueno...supongo que ya sabes" le explique sentandome yo tambien, pues ya estaba practicamente bien, aunque sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho.

"Tada-gay, el que vino a visitar a Amu - recapitulo Ikuto y yo asenti "Ann mira yo...te he amado desde que te conozco pero conoci a amu y ella...bueno yooo" el trataba de explicarse, pero yo no lo deje, pues ya habia sufrido mucho en mi vida con tontas explicaciones como para esperar otra mas.

"No necesitas explicarme, si ahora amas a Amu esta bien, yo no me interpondre entre ustedes, de hecho...yo me ire esta noche, Tadase quiere matarnos a Amu y a mi, que por alguna extra a razon estamos conectadas y mientras una viva, la otra no puede morir pero... quiero que cuides a Amu por mi" le pedi antes que Ikuto golpeara la cama, asustandome.

"NO DIGAS ESO! Yo no permitire que tu mueras, tampoco que Amu lo haga, yo...yo... Ann yo te amo mas que a mi vida y a Amu tambien" dijo llorando desesperadamente, nunca lo habia visto asi en todos mis a os de conocerlo, le tome la cara y lo bese en los labios para calmarlo, pero el me sujeto la nuca y convirtio ese dulce beso en un beso desesperado, lleno de angustias.

"I-ku-to..." gemi pasandole los brazos por la nuca, las lagrimas de el empezaron a mezclarse con las mias, dios mio si el hacia esto mas dificil jamas podria dejarlo ir.

"vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aqui" dijo una voz aguda que yo conocia perfectamente, esa voz hizo que ikuto y yo nos separaramos.

"AMU!" grito ikuto al ver a Amu.

******************CONTINUARA***************

yoru: nyaaaaaaaaaaaa IKUTOOOOOO T_T

ikuto: no llores, aun no ha pasado nada malo

Leo: pero el proximo capitulo es el final ;_;

Ikuto: NO! leoni...no quiero perderte

yoru: copion-nya, eso lo escribio leoni en el fic xD

Leo: jajaja plagiador

ikuto: mentira...

los tres: nos vemos en el siguente capitulo

Leo: y gracias a todas por sus reviews ^^


	9. Chapter 9

hola gente! Les quiero decir que estoy muy contenta por esos reviews que me han posteado, se los agradezco con todo el corazon.  
Hubo un review que me llamo mucho la atencion, donde me decian que Ikuto no llora, que lo evita por orgullo, pero yo quiero aclarar ese detalle:  
Segun yo, llorar es de valientes, porque mas debiles son los que reprimen sus sentimientos que aquellos que no temen demostrarlos, y pues, aunque ikuto es muy orgulloso,  
La situacion (saber que perderia a Amu y a Annie) ameritaba un momento emotivo, o al menos eso puse jejeje. Bueno sin mas los dejo con el final de mi fic y les tengo una noticia,  
pero se las dire luego.

Un amor sin palabras (capitulo 9)

*******flash back********  
El beso entre Ikuto y Ann paso de ser un beso tierno y confortante a uno necesitado, un beso tan desesperado que no se dieron cuenta que alguien habia entrado a la habitacion hasta que escucharon unos aplausos.

"vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aqu " dijo una voz aguda que arrastraba las palabras.

" AMU!" gritaron Ikuto y Ann al ver a Amu.  
*****fin de flash back*********

******POV NORMAL******  
Ikuto vio a Amu agarrada por los pelos gracias a que Tadase la agarraba, maltratandola. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Tadase pero Ann lo detuvo como pudo para que el se diera cuenta que Tadase tenia escondido un cuchillo detras de la espalda de Amu.

"No hagas tonterias Ikuto" dijo en viz baja Ann y Tadase rio fuertemente.

"037, que tierna eres ¿Te preocupas por ese engendro maldito?" se burló Tadase, y ahora fue Ikuto quien tuvo que sujetar a Ann para que no se le fuera encima a Tadase.

"Mi nombre es Leoni Ann, me apellido Hinamori, asi que suelta a mi hermana, porque el unico engendro maldito eres tu" bramó Ann furiosa, mientras sus ojos verdes sacaban chispas azules. Tadase se rió burlonamente de Ann y presionó un poco mas el cuchillo contra el cuello de Amu, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

"¡Sueltala maldito!" gritó Leoni desesperada deseando poder lanzarse sobre Tadase y matarlo a golpes.

Tadase sonrói burlonamente y aflojo un poco el agarre que tenía sobre Amu.

"Tsukiyomi, tendrás que elegir a una de las dos, una de ellas debera morir, la otra, te la regalo" dijo Tadase mirando a Ikuto.

*******ikuto Pov*********

Me estaban dando a escoger entre Mi amada Ann y Amu, quien me inquietaba mucho.  
ESE MALDITO BASTARDO QUERIA QUE YO ELIGIERA!

"Yo..." empece a hablar, mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando algun plan para salvar a ambas chicas perono encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

"Ikuto...si me amas realmente, dejame libre, deja que vaya con Tadase" me dijo Ann susurrando a mi oido y mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Ella, mi ni a se arriesgaria para salvar a su hermanita...

"Ann, no lo hagas" le pedi, pero ella solo me miro con una sonrisa y nego con la cabeza.

"Ikuto esta bien, siempre te amare, pero debo ir" me dijo y yo intente aferrar su mano, pero ella ya se encontraba caminando hacia TAdase y por algun extra o motivo yo no podia moverme.

"Que obediente eres 037" dijo Tadase antes de desgarrar con el cuchillo el cuello de Amu y clavarselo a Leoni " lastima que seas demasiado tonta como para pensar" dijo riendo y a mi se me fue el aire.

"MALDITO!" grite incredulo, mis ojos lloraban furiosos y me lanc a matar a golpes a Tadase, le quite el cuchillo y empezamos a forcejear.

"jajajaja, no puedo creer que amaras a un monstruo como lo eran esas chicas" se burlaba Tadagay y mis ojos se nublaron de odio y empec a pelear a muerte con el, le tiraba golpes, pu etazos, el solo reia, apesar de estar todo ensangrentado, solo seguia burlandose de mi el muy maldito.

"pagaras por esto!" dije furioso antes que el me apuntara con el cuchillo y empezaramos a forcejear, yo estaba algo cansado, pero debia vengar la muerte de las dos chicas que mas amaba en la vida, mi razon de ser.

No supe bien en que momento sucedio, pero deje de sentir a Tadase forcejeando contra mi, el cuchillo se hayaba clavado en su craneo, yo hice una mueca de asco y cerr los ojos agotado por un segundo, luego, me acerque al cuerpo de Leoni y le bes los labios, pidiendole que me perdonara por haber sido tan tonto como para dejarla ir. Despues de eso, todo se volvio negro para mi.

*************COntinuara***************

LAMENTO QUE SEA TAN CORTO EL CAPITULO PERO HASTA AHORITA TUVE INSPIRACION Y NO LES PUEDO DECIR MAS O SINO SE PIERDE EL CHISTE DE LA HISTORIA

Ikuto:...  
Yoru:...o_o  
Tadagay: siiiii!  
Leo: muerete tadagay! - lo golpea y lo deja inconciente -  
Ikuto:... LAS MATASTE! - quiere matar a la autora del fic -  
Leo: ey tranquilo, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... - tratando de respirar -  
Yoru: nani? o.o - ikuto suelta a la autora -  
Leo: asi es, habra epilogo ^^  
Ikuto: yo...Estoy muerto? mori?  
Leo: lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo ^^ matta nee  
Ikuto: pongan review si quieren que esta loca termine con su tortura anti ikuteista T_T


	10. Chapter 10

holaaaaaaa! antes que nada agradezco a tooooooda la gente hermosa que lee mi fic y deja sus riviews, eso me hace muy muy muy muy feliz. Debo aclarar que hasta ahora si ha habido AMUTO, fijense bien y veran en los povs de amu e ikuto, que ambos estan enamorados.  
Un review que me causo mucha risa fue donde me preguntaban porque ikuto queria mas a Leoni. pues bien, la respuesta es muy sencilla; por "derecho de antiguedad"  
jajaja bueno creo que tendre que hacer una segunda parte de este fic, porque hasta yo me emocione con la historia jajaja pero todo lo bueno llega a su final no?  
Y es asi como se titula el decimo capitulo, el capitulo que da fin a esta historia maravillosa.

UN AMOR SIN PALABRAS CAP. 10.- TODO LO BUENO LLEGA A SU FINAL

*******pov desconocido******  
Abri mis ojos lentamente, vi mi cuerpo sin vida con Ikuto abrazandome, quise gritar, pero no pude...ikuto...

"I...ikuto" dije con voz rasposa, me pregunto si realmente esa era mi voz, pero solo pude ver como Ikuto se desmayaba por lo agotado que estaba, me pregunto si morir habia sido un error.

******ikuto pov******

"ya despertaron" dijo la voz de una de las enfermeras, yo abri mis ojos y me vi recostado en una camilla, con las costillas vendadas y mire a todas partes, me pregunte horrorizado donde podia estar Ann, mi fiel amiga.

"Ikuto" me llam Amu, yo voltie a verla y me sorprendi al ver que su cuerpo cambiaba, abri mis ojos incredulo y mire bien, capaz y fuera una alucinacion mia.

"ANN!" dije conmocionado, creia que habia muerto y ahi estaba ella.

"Ikuto, ya no ser Ann jamas, ahora soy parte de Amu, se que no puedes amar a dos personas a la vez, que eso esta mal, por eso te pido que cuides a Amu, porque la unica manera de salvar su vida fue uniendo la mia con la de ella" me dijo Ann antes de que yo me levantara rapidamente y llegara hasta su cama.

"Ann, te prometo que cuidare de las dos, tu muerte no habra sido en vano" le dije, pero ella nego sonriendo.

"No estoy muerta tontito, solo comparto el cuerpo de Amu, pero como solo puede vivir una de las dos, yo solo aparecere cuando Amu este debil, para darle fuerzas" esas palabras me formaron un nudo en la garganta, la abrace con cari o y le bes el cuello antes de jurarle que jamas abandonaria a Amu. Ella se despidi de mi recorriendo mis labios con la punta de sus dedos y luego se fue, dejando a Amu dormida en mis brazos.

"Amu" dije mirandola con amor, recordando la promesa que le habia hecho a Ann incontables veces "proteger a Amu" y bes su frente antes de recostarme junto a ella para dormir en paz, sabiendo que estando junto a Amu, siempre estaria con Ann, que nunca perderia a mi razon de vivir, que ahora adquiria el nombre de Amu-koi.

************FIN**************

listo ^^ Que tal?

Ikuto:...;w; fue hermoso!1 - llora y la abraza

Yoru: ya se puso sentimental... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa fue hermosooo

Leo: jejeje bueno si, esque... yo prefiero la felicidad de otros antes que la mia - suspira

ikuto: y ppor eso te quiero tanto - a abraza y le da un beso en el cuello

Leo: nyaaaaaa! - se sonroja y se desmaya en brazos de ikuto

Yoru: jeje, otra que cae?

Ikuto: no fue mi intencion... T_T

Amu: hombres - se lleva a leoni desmayada

miki: un fic con reviews...

todos: HACE UN FINAL FELIZ!

N/A: diganme por favor si les gusto mi fic para saber si sigo escribiendo o cambio algo o lo que sea... gracias ^^ les invito a pasarse por mi perfil, para ver las otras historias ^^ 


End file.
